


Partners In Crime

by misspotatoland



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, ISU Grand Prix of Figure Skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspotatoland/pseuds/misspotatoland
Summary: You would think I'm a normal girl.But there is no one that knows my secret.Because I, Evgenia Medvedeva, am a criminal.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Evgenia Medvedeva
Comments: 35
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which all the skaters are students but some of them are also criminals during night.  
> DISCLAIMER: Criminals as in they rob houses, NOT kill people

The annoying sound of my alarm wakes me up from my sleep.Well more like a nap since I was on a mission the whole night and couldn't even get one hour of sleep.It's not completely new to me because I've been doing this since I was 15, but today I felt even more tired than ever. Probably because the Grand Prix robbery is coming soon...

I looked in the mirror and got the confirmation.  
"Great I have to cover my bruises too."   
I was good at hiding things but Alina always worried about me whenever she would find me sleeping in class.

I got ready for school and outside my house Alina was already waiting for me.

"You're late again Zhenya. I told you a billion times that we met at least 20 minutes before school starts."

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night." Sometimes I wish I could tell Alina about my secret but if I would she would be in great danger.

"Again? Are you sure you don't wanna see a doctor? This is the third time this week that you haven't slept well." 

"No, I'm fine.Let's just go to school, okay?"

"Okay."

We continued to walk in silence and we luckily got to school in time.

"See, we're not late."

"Well we would almost be.Speaking of which,seems like for the first time in forever you are not the only one who's sleepy," said Alina and pointed behind my back.

At the back of the classroom there was one person that no one could never beat at any exam. Yuzuru Hanyu. He was good at everything.Sports,pyshics,music... He was perfect in every way. But today for some reason he was leaning against the window and kept his eyes closed. He was sleeping. Yuzuru never slept in class, not before or after or during class. He looked peaceful.

"Wake him up," I heard Wakaba say to me.

"What?Why?" I replied, confused and startled by her suggestion.

"One, he is always happy when he sees you and two, you two could use some talking since you're in love with him."

"Shhh, give me a break. The whole school doesn't have to know about this," I hissed back at her. Wakaba was such a tease. She knows I have liked Yuzuru since the beginning of high school.

"I'll be quiet if you go and wake him up", she suggested.  
"Fine", I agreed but I knew this was going to be akward.

I slowly made my way to the back of the classroom. He looked so cute when he was sleeping like that it's almost a shame that I have to wake him up.  
But I have to if I don't want Wakaba to tease me about it the whole year.

I poked his shoulder gently. No reaction. I tried again but still nothing. I heard Wakaba and Alina giggling in the backround so I decided to stop fooling around and wake him before the teacher comes in.

"Yuzuru..." I whispered while gently tapping his cheek.

"Yuzuru" I said louder and started to shake him.

He finally opened his eyes and looked up at me in confusion. His eyes searched through my face which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry...Did I fall asleep?" he asked still confused.

"You did which is not normal for you.Are you okay? Do you need to see the nurse?" I asked worried. It really wasn't like him to sleep like this.

"I'm okay.You don't need to worry about me Zhenya.I just didn't have a good sleep but that's normal." he smiled at me. One of those smiles that could easily melt anyone.Or maybe just me.

"If you say so..." The next second the teacher walked in and our classes started which meant that my short interaction with Yuzuru was over. 

The day went by normally.Wakaba and Alina teasing me.Gabby and Jason fighting over some candies.Shoma talking about video games.But one thing wasn't the same as always.Yuzuru wasn't paying attention in class for the first time.Instead he was looking out of the window and was thinking of something.Whatever it was it surely didn't leave him alone for the whole day. And it didn't leave me alone either.I was thinking about his behavior the whole day.

I was thinking about Yuzuru even during my mission. What made him so unfocused today? Why wasn't he paying attention to the class? Was it something important? Was it something or someone? Was that the reason he didn't sleep last night?

Those questions have been circling in my mind the whole time.Even my boss E.T. (we use code names to hide our identities for safety) got upset today for not listening to her. My mind was full of thoughts until I heard a voice behind me.

"Good evening, **Moonbear**."

He's here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the secret voice that Zhenya heard?

**Onmyōji.**

An unpredictable criminal that has robbed more buildings that one person could count. He is known as the best criminal ever and let's say that people aren't really sure if they should believe in him or not. Why? Because no one has ever seen him live, let alone caught by police. To be honest I wasn't really sure what to think of him too but his voice erased all my doubts away.

"You know little girls like you should go to sleep at this time" he said with a playful tone which made me turn around.

"You know stalkers like you should be less obvious in stalking" I replied.

"I am many things, Moonbear, but I am not a stalker."

"Then how come you're here talking to me?"

I admit. Curiosity is a hell of a thing, but it's not everyday that you see the best criminal in the world standing in front of you, talking like he knew you for ages.

"I saw a damsel in distress and decided to cheer her up tonight, bring her a diamond ring or two" he said grinning like an idiot. A very handsome idiot. Okay, Zhenya stop! The last thing I need in my life is falling in love with someone like him.

"I'm not a little girl who needs saving. You're lowering my abilities as a criminal, Onmyōji." I stood proudly, but it didn't help me a lot since he kept the same grinning face like before.

"Don't worry Moon, I know what you're capable of, in fact, a little bird told me that there was someone in the city. Someone that has the potential of taking the Grand Prix crown away from me. Do you know who that could be?"

"I never heard anyone talking about you being dethroned but I'm interested in your opponent. The great Onmyōji defeated by an unknown criminal. That would really be bad for your career, right?"

The same second I said that the beautiful sound of police sirens started aproaching.That was the sign that I should leave. 

I was trying to turn around when Onmyōji grabbed me by the hand. 

Then the world stopped for a minute.

He took a step closer to me and I didn't step back. I wanted to but it's like my body didn't want to work with me. 

He pointed my chin upwards so I was looking at him. The lights from the street were shining bright enough so that I could see his eyes. They were brown, like mine but much deeper when I looked at them. His eyes were racing across my face like he wanted to memorise every detail of my face. If my mind wouldn't go blank at that moment I would punch him with all my power. Instead I stood there paralyzed. His face was serious as he looked into my eyes.

"Tommorow I want you to be here, on this rooftop at exactly 3AM. Not sooner and not later. If you won't be here on time you're gonna be in big trouble."

He was gone as soon as he came.

What an idiot. He didn't even hear my answer. He just left. 

I pulled myself together and escaped before anyone could see me. I got into my room through my window and quickly changed into my pyjamas. 

I let out a frustrated sigh. First I couldn't stop thinking about Yuzu and now I can't stop thinking about Onmyōji. How does he even dare to do that. First he creeps behind my back and tries to play it cool, then he threatens me... Oh, right. I should think about the threat. 

What is he gonna do if I don't come? If I don't come he will most likely find me one way or another. I don't really have a choice anyway but I wonder what the meeting thing is all about anyway.

Exhaustion comes over me in a second and I feel my eyes close. I haven't slept for the whole night since forever and I could use some sleep. Alina will be mad again if we're going to be late. I start to lose consciousness as I drift to sleep. That night I dream about two familiar men I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's part 2 of my fanfiction!
> 
> I honestly don't know how many chapters there are going to be but I want to make a longer story so stay tuned.
> 
> Also mochiflowers noticed me UwU
> 
> See you soon  
> misspotatoland <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone overslept...

This time I wake up recharged for the first time in forever. I don't know what changed but I was sleeping more than usual. Only to realise I slept for too long.

I check my phone and my face immediately pales.

**2:03 PM**

I check the time three times before realising that I overslept. I skipped school. Why didn't Alina wake me up? Oh, right...she was with her family, out of town. I text Waka who has been spamming me with texts and calls. It was all so weird, I usually woke up the first time my alarm rang but today I overslept 23 missed calls. 21 calls from Wakaba and...wait.

_2 missed calls from Yuzuru._

Why was he calling me? Was he worried about me? Maybe it was just Waka who wanted him to call me.

I sigh and lay back on the bed.2 missed calls... I shouldn't think about it too much.  
I scroll through my texts and notice texts from some of my classmates like Jason, Nathan(Alina's crush) and Gabby.

But those weren't the messages that made my heart stop. No, it was Yuzu's message from 10 minutes ago.

_I heard that you didn't_   
_go to school today._   
_Are you okay?_

I smile. He's worried about me. I quickly reply.

_I'm okay I just_  
 _overslept. I didn't get_  
 _enough sleep this week_.

His reply comes almost instantly.

_Tbh I didn't sleep_   
_well this week either._

_How come?_

_It's nothing important._   
_Just worried about_   
_everything I guess..._

_Don't worry Yuzuru_  
 _it will be okay. Just_  
 _look on the bright_  
 _side of everything._  
 _There's always_  
 _something good._

_Thanks Zhenya, also_   
_stop calling me Yuzuru._   
_We're friends, you can call_   
_me Yuzu._

_Okay then, see you_  
 _tommorow, Yuzu_.

_See you, Zhenya._

I turn off my phone my smile hurting my cheeks. He was worried about me. He said that I can call him Yuzu. But I really don't know what's happening with him. I should really talk to him sometime. I don't like to see him sad. When he smiles it feels like my heart is gonna have a heart attack . And his laugh is the most funny yet cute thing in the world. I close my eyes and remember how we first met.

It was a few years ago when I first saw him. He was the shy, quiet but incredibly smart guy. Because of that he was often bullied but he was too focused on his studies to care. One day I was having lunch with Alina when some guys approached us and started bullying us. The innocent teasing turned into a rough hair pulling session. Why did I had to have a ponytail that day? I was about to fight them all when someone has already done that. It was Yuzu, the shy, quiet boy from class. He started to fight them and soon they all left. He was left in a lot of bruises so me and Alina decided to help him. From that day no one had messed with Yuzu anymore. He was no longer the quiet guy. He slowly became more open and would often tell jokes. Very bad jokes but it was cute that he tried.

I open my eyes and decide to do at least my homework if I wasn't able to go to school. My mind decided to not work with me. My thoughts drifted away to Yuzu and all of the memories I have with him. After an hour of trying to focus, I gave up and started listening to music. It didn't help.  
The songs were all romantic which made everything worse. I gave up. I went back to bed and decided to sleep until 8 PM.

I woke up at the right time and quickly ate dinner, took a shower and prepared everything I need for my mission.

To be honest, the mission was the best part of my day. E.T. made me busy enough so that my thoughts drifted away. I had to steal a famous painting from a museum. Piece of cake. I was done almost too soon when I realised it's 2:50 AM.

Onmyōji.

I forgot that I'm meeting him tonight. I still have enough time to get to the rooftop where we met.

I quickly said good night to E.T. and left before anyone could assume anything.

I came to the rooftop at 2:59.

He should be here any minute. Why did I agree to do this anyway? Wait, that's right.I didn't agree. He forced me to come. It's not like I was scared to fight with him it's just...hard to explain.

**3:00 AM**

He should be here. Wow, he was worried that I would be late while he's the one who's not here yet. It's not nice to keep a girl waiting.

My thoughts are cut off when someone grabs me from behind and pushes me to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, yaaayy!  
> Okay I have so many things to say  
> 1.Yuzu is a king, his short at 4CC was amazing definately WR worthy and tbh should be even higher  
> 2\. I'm so proud of the other two Cricket brothers Jun and Jason. They were both so good and this competition is giving us such UwU moments  
> 3.Yuzu needs to win 4CC (Yuzu, Jason, Jun podium pleaseee)
> 
> Bye bye ♡
> 
> misspotatoland


	4. Chapter 4

No one has ever surprise attacked me. I always knew when someone was behind my back and tried to attack me. I always knew what to do in those cases. But this time I got pinned down to the ground, only to meet the familiar deep brown eyes.

"I see that you're here" Onmyōji said, leaning over me with a devilish look on his face.

"Well at least some of us know how to come on time"

"Criminals like me have other duties too. Besides I'm here at exactly 3AM so you can't really say I'm late."

"Why are you on top of me?" was my sudden response.

"To do this."  
Suddenly he pulled out handcuffs and handcuffed me to a bench. I didn't even notice the bench before! How is it here at the wrong time? I kicked him but he moved away.

"What on earth is wrong with you?! " I snapped and I was about yell at him on top of my lungs.

"I have a challenge for you, Moonbear" he said calmly.

"What challenge?"

"See that apartment over there?" he pointed a finger towards a building on my left. There was a light in the apartment Onmyōji was pointing at. An elder man was watching TV but obviously failing to do that since he fell asleep.

"This man owns a very expensive painting that he bought last week on an auction. He must be so tired considering he's old. But I gotta say this man is quite rich so a little robbery wouldn't hurt, right?"

"How much did the painting cost?" I ask. I mean I usually don't rob people when they are home. It's too dangerous. E.T. keeps on telling us the tactics of robbing. The best way to rob someone is when they aren't home. 

"25,000,000 dollars."

Okay that's not a bad deal at all besides getting that painting would get me loads of bonus points with E.T. I know that younger girls are learning fast so I need to keep up if I want to stay the best in the group.

"So what exactly do you want from me?" I ask, after all, I still don't know what this jerk wants from me.

"Let's see if you're really as good as others claim you are, Moonbear" he replies as he stands up.

"That painting is worth a lot and we both know it. So I suggest we make a small competition. Whoever gets the painting wins. The loser needs to make an appearance infront of the police. No rules are allowed."

The police has never seen Onmyōji or me in person. Okay, so potentialy risking my chances of ever succeeding in the E.T. camp and get punished for my actions or being praised and humiliate Onmyōji. I really like challenges, but is it worth it?

I need to get out of this situation one way or another, so might as well play along.

"Well it's not really fair that you handcuff me to a bench" I remark.

He laughs and says: "I told you that there are no rules. Now if you excuse I have a painting to steal."

With that he disappeared and left me alone with nothing to do. A small part of me wanted to stay here and not get fooled by him but it was exciting. And I liked it.

I quickly looked around for my possibilities. Well I had almost nothing until I remembered. I always wear hairpins so my hair doesn't bother me during my missions. I snatched a hairpin from my hair and in a split of a second I was free again.

With that I stepped into Onmyōji's game. He was already in the old man's apartment so coming in wasn't that difficult. While the old man was sleeping, I saw Onmyōji sneakily taking the painting.

_No rules are allowed._

I can play his game and I can win it. He was about to leave when I went for the classic tickle attack. Who would think that the best criminal in the world is ticklish? Onmyōji tried to break free from my sneaky attack but it was no use since he kept on twisting on the ground like a worm. 

"How do you know I'm ticklish?" he barely asked between his giggles. He was honestly so cute like that.

Wait, Zhenya no! He's not!

"Every criminal has a weak spot. I guess now I know yours. Also thank you for the painting" I add. That was easier than I thought. My thoughts were interupted by me tripping over my feet. When I met the ground I noticed a rooe tied around my ankles.

"Seriously?!" I got mad at him and he laughed it off.  
"It takes a lot more than a tickle fight to defeat me, Moonbear. See ya."

With that he left the apartment and I quickly followed him. I decided to surprise him around the corner but _HE_ was actually the one who surprised me. He threw the painting aside and pinned me to the ground once again but this time I was ready to fight. He was strong but I was fast enough to turn us around with his back on the ground and me on top of him. I wasn't able to stay like that for a long time since he pushed me away and tried to handcuff me again. I was faster and swung myself onto his back and handcuffed him instead. He groaned and tried to fight me with his legs but it didn't work since I had a rope he tied my legs together with earlier, so I took care of that too.

I got up from the ground and took the painting.

"It was nice to do business with you, Onmyōji. Can't wait to see you on the news" I said proudly as I wasn't facing him. But when I turned the second later he wasn't there. 

"Onmyōji?"

Silence. He left.

I waited another ten minutes for any signs of him but there was nothing. I sighed and went home. Before I went home I stopped by E.T. to deliver the painting and she was proud of me. Still something about it didn't seem right.

It was 4:30 AM when I came home. I fell asleep the same second my face met the pillow. 

I don't remember my dreams.

But I remember what I saw the morning after. It was so unexpected that it made me drop my plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to my fanfic!  
> 1.So 4CC is over now(I'm late I know) and I want to say that I'm so proud of Yuzu for winning a Grand Super Slam which means that he has won every single competition in juniors and seniors. Congrats to Jason and Yuma too they definately deserved their medals. I'm a bit sad for Jun but I know he can be even better at worlds. Also 4CC gave us so many cute moments I though I was gonna die.   
> 2.Zhenya in a Sailor Moon outfit? Yes, please! She looks so cute in her outfit and seeing her so happy with doing what she loves really makes me smile so much. And we will get Jason as a villian so that will be interesting. Can't wait for Prism On Ice!
> 
> See you soon 
> 
> misspotatoland <3


	5. Chapter 5

There he was on the TV. Onmyōji kept his promise and made his first appearance in public. I could finally get a good look at him since he was standing in pure daylight. He wore a black turtleneck with a grey line on both his arms and black pants to match his top. For a criminal it was almost funny to see him wearing dark sneakers. On his head there was a black beanie but you could still see a few strands of his hair. They were black. His face was covered with a mask and his eyes weren't very visible from the TV screen.

But this was more than just an appearance.

_"Dear citizens, my name is Onmyōji. You all thought that I wasn't real until now so take a close look and see how wrong you were. Maybe you're wondering why I'm here. Why did someone who was never supposed to be seen, show up right now? Maybe something big is coming? That's right. Something big is coming and when it comes, my name will be remembered forever and no one will take that away from me. That's why I declare that from this day on, you are my biggest enemy, Moonbear. I know that you are watching my speech somewhere. I'm not going to play games with you anymore. You became my biggest rival and this will never change."_

He left the scene immediately after that, leaving everyone around him stunned.

"Zhenya, what happened?" I heard my mom ask worriedly. She probably heard the plate crash to the ground.

"Onmyōji was on the TV" I reply still shocked by his words.

"He's real?!" I hear my mom exclaim as she starts picking up shards of the plate.

I bend down and help my mom.

"I guess he is" I already knew he was real. But my mom mustn't know that.

"We have to be really careful now, Zhenya. What if he comes here and hurts you? I would never forgive myself."

"I'll be fine, mom. I'm not as weak as you think I am. I know how to defend myself, besides I already beat up so many bullies I lost the number" I try to lighten the mood. I don't like to be weak. People always treated me like a helpless little girl, until this helpless little girl broke someone's nose when she was bullied. Since then I learned to stand up for myself and for others as well. I know that my mom is worried about me but she needs to trust me.

"I know you're far from weak, Zhenya... But you're all I have left and I don't want to lose you as well."

I rewind to a moment a long time ago. I was very young and it was Christmas time. Me, my mom and my dad were having dinner and we talked about everything. We were happy. But happiness doesn't last long. Soon after that my mom told me that my dad had left and that he's not coming back. I spent days crying in my bedroom while my mom tried to comfort me. Maybe one day my mom will tell me what happened but for now, I'm not even sure if I'm ready to listen.

"You will never lose me, mom. I love you" I say sincerely.

"I love you too, Zhenya. Now you can go back to your room. You look very tired so you should rest a bit."

"I'm okay mom I don't ne-"

"Please, I see that you're tired. I can do the rest of the housework alone" she cuts me off and starts with her chores.

"If you insist" I sigh and head to my room. 

When I get there I fall onto the bed and stare at the ceiling. I remember Onmyōji's speech.

_Something big is coming..._

_...my name will be remembered forever..._

_...you are my biggest enemy, Moonbear._

**I'm not going to play games with you anymore. You became my biggest rival and this will never change.**

Grand Prix robbery is coming. But what's with the rival thing? I'm not nearly as close to what Onmyōji did the last few months. I got to admit, it's thrilling to think that Onmyōji sees me as his rival. But at the same time I didn't want an ongoing feud to distract me from getting the Grand Prix crown. Getting something by fighting someone once is almost easy but declaring someone as your enemy never meant anything good with criminals. The last big rivalry didn't end good. Both criminals ended up in prison and they had to return everything they had stolen over the past years. 

How does Onmyōji think this is smart? He is going to put me and himself in great danger. How can someone do such a thing right before the most important event in my whole life? I wanted to find him and yell at him. I wanted to fight him. 

But it's too dangerous to do that. I don't want any more trouble. I already know that E.T. is going to have a lot of questions and I'm scared of her reaction. 

This idiot. I worked so hard for this and now he's ruining everything. Why did he have to do that? He's evil. Now I know why everyone says that he is the best. Because he can turn your life upside down in a single second. It doesn't matter if you're a criminal or not, he always ruins everything. 

I close my eyes and try to think for my options. I give up after ten minutes of thinking. Before I'm able to drift to sleep, a buzz escapes from my phone. I'm almost not in the mood for checking who it was but I'm happy that I did.

It was Yuzu.

_Good morning, Zhenya_

_Good morning, Yuzu_   
_What's up?_

_I just wanted to know if you_ _finally got enough sleep_

_I did :)_   
_What about you?_

_Me too, who knew that milk can make you fall asleep so fast?_

_You drink milk to fall asleep? XD_

_Stop it. I only drank two liters of it_

_Two liters!? Are you sure you're not a cat?_

_Maybe I am ;)_

My smile is hurting my cheeks again. Why can't everyone be like Yuzu? I wish that he would know how much happier this made me feel. I was ready to text back when I got another message.

 _We need to talk tonight_

It was from E.T. And I already know it's not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> Sorry I didn't update that soon, it's just...school takes a big part in my life and I can't help it.  
> Is criminal outfit the same as Yuzu's practice outfit? Mmmm...Yeah. In case you don't know what I mean here's a photo https://images.app.goo.gl/QXpsYWeTuNPbPDW99  
> Also Zhenya's new ig post is just fire(https://www.instagram.com/p/B9ALEtdK_Dr/?igshid=7ikh0pejofyy). God is a woman and her name is Evgenia Medvedeva. The dress suits her so well and she looks amazing in it. 
> 
> I'll try to update soon.
> 
> misspotatoland <3


	6. Chapter 6

I don't even dare to think twice about the reason she wants to talk to me. E.T. has a daily life like me and she most likely saw the news.

My phone rang and I saw that it was Alina.

"Hey Alina, how are you?"

"I'm having a great time with my family. Yesterday we had been swimming with dolphins for hours and it was amazing. Also I tried this weird looking fruit thingy but I forgot how's it called. It was so delicous" she said excited. I chuckled at her fast talking. She is honestly such a happy and positive person. I'd known her for my entire life and I can't imagine my life without her. She is like my sister and I can trust her. The only friend that could rival her is Wakaba but I had only been friends with her since middle school. Nevertheless I love both of them equally.

"You were swimming with dolphins? That's amazing."

"It was. I wish that you would be here with me" her tone changes to slightly sad one.

"It's a family vacation, Alina. You should enjoy your time with them, away from school and the stress."

"But you are a part of my family, Zhenya. Whether you like or not."

I laugh and a second later she starts laughing as well.

"Anyway, I wanted to know how you are doing, Z" she cuts off our laughing.

"I'm ok but I maybe I missed school because I overslept..." 

"You overslept?! Evgenia Armanovna Medvedeva, this is very irresponsible of you. What were you doing to sleep so long?" 

I though for a second that she was kind of teasing me, but her voice quickly became serious. I hate lying to her, it's always so hard for me to do.

"Maybe I was watching anime until 3AM..." I lied. I was a good liar but I never liked it.

"Zhenya...You can't be serious" she sighes.

"Sorry, I won't do that again" I said and she gave me long seconds of silence before she apoke again.

"How are you and Yuzu?" she teased me.

If I would have a drink I would probably spill it everywhere. My face turned fifty shades of red but luckily she couldn't see me.

"What about h-him and m-m-me?" I stuttered, hoping it wasn't obvious.

"Well, Wakaba said that you guys were texting." she stated. 

"Only some hello's and jokes, nothing much. Why?" I ask.

"You know perfectly why. When are you going to confess to him?"

"I...don't know if I should." I reply quietly. I never was good at this love thing, so I'm pretty sure I would mess up.

"Why not?? You are the best friend anyone can have. You are so happy and social all the time. If you see that someone is sad, you're always the one cheering them up. You need to trust in yourself and if he doesn't see you that way then he doesn't deserve you."

No one has ever said so many nice things about me. I don't deserve Alina, she is too sweet.

"Alina, thank you so so much for everything, I don't know what I would do without you. You are the kindest person I know. And you know what? I'm gonna do it, but not right now maybe a bit later."

"You never if you don't try. My mom is calling me, I need to go now. See you soon, Z. Have fun."

"Have fun too, see ya." We end our conversation and put down my phone.  
The rest of the day I spend studying and occasionally helping my mom even though she told me not to.

Before I realise it it's night time and my nerves are killing me. I know she won't be happy. This wasn't supposed to happen. Especially not to me. 

I get ready to greet her and take everything I need with me. After all I still have a mission tonight.

When I arrive to the abandoned house, where E.T. raises her little "monsters" like she loves to call us, a cold shiver runs down my spine. I brush it away and enter.

I am greeted by D.G. and S.D. who used to train me more when I was younger but now they train other girls who will one day surpass me. The one who looks up to me the most is Dragon but she can already do more tricks than me. We sometimes talk and she often talks to me about how her dog is her secret weapon. Even though we are criminals, we still are human and some talks like that really relax me a bit.

I enter into the office and I am welcomed by bleached blond hair and a dark coat. She turns around and I feel the tension rise.

"Hello, Moonbear."she greets me coldly.

"Hello, E.T." I reply, trying to keep my cool.

"I am pretty sure you have already heard the news. The best criminal in the world announces big rivalry against a still fairly unknown new criminal. I'm sure you like the sound of that" she sarcastically remarks. 

"I can expla-"

"When and how did you meet Onmyōji?" she cuts me off and asks calmly. It try to match my tone to hers.

"I was on a rooftop after one of my missions, minding my own business when he appeared behind my back and started talking to me. He told me to meet him a day later at the same spot. When I came he challenged me into a robbery duel. We needed to steal a painting. I won. After that he disappeared into thin air and then I saw the news this morning." There, that was as accurate as I could describe it.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" she started to move towards me.

"Do you?!" she yelled at me while looking straight into my eyes.

"I didn't know he was going to-"

"All your life you were trained for one event that comes only once in a few years. Grand Prix. And now you're making your and my life harder by messing around with a criminal who could beat you easily. You're becoming his rival. Do you have any idea what this means?!" she yells.

"It means that we will always fight against each other, not only on the day when Grand Prix comes, but also on each other's missions. It means that he is allowed to steal from me and I can steal from him. And when that important day comes he will do anything to defeat me, not others" I say back with a small hint of confidence. She laughs bitterly.

"You are not as strong as Onmyōji. I still can't believe how foolish you are. And to think you were supposed to be the smartest and most responsible. You really are a fool. I guess the great Onmyōji quickly ruins your system. You amaze me, Moonbear. I just hope you're ready to face the consequences. You will start training like you used to when you were younger just for more hours. You will have more than one mission every night. You won't have days off. You will never rest. You will become a machine. Are you ready to give up on your life like that?" 

"I am ready and I won't back down. I got myself into this and I'm getting myself out. I'll do whatever it takes." I reply confidently. Well...there goes my sleep. This was my only choice to be honest. Otherwise I would need to quit being a criminal which means going to jail voluntarily.

"Then I guess that's a deal. I hope you won't regret anything because your life is about to change completely. Because I don't want to see you anymore you don't have a mission tonight. Now go away before I kick you out." she says and I leave the room immediately.

When I come out, I go to the rooftops and stare at the sky. It was a beautiful starry night. But nothing could make me feel better. In my mind I curse at the sky.

_Damn you, Onmyōji!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!
> 
> So I started watching Junior Worlds and it's soo exciting. I'm happy that Petr is on the podium but I'm sad for Daniel and Stephen. Also I was sure that Yuma would win but the ice was really cursed during men's free. However I'm proud of all the skaters.  
> And the ladies are also interesting.Kamila is in first after SP and I hope she wins.I'm so happy for Haein and Daria but I'm kinda surprised that Alysa isn't in the top 3 after SP. Also Ekaterina Kurakova is underscored :( I wish good luck to all the skaters who are competing tommorow.
> 
> misspotatoland <3


	7. Chapter 7

I started training hard. You would probably think it wasn't that bad. Oh, but it was. Let's say I did two missions every night. By the time I was done with that, it was already 1 AM. After that I had 3 hours of training which meant that I came home every night at 4AM. And my sleep? Gone. I was honestly starting to wonder when I would collapse in school. But I said I was ready for this. I know I am ready for this. 

It's Saturday and I have nothing to do. I lay in my bed and try to study. Try is the key word. I don't like studying. Tell me when in my life will I need to know what's f(x)=x²-x-2. Never. It's actually hard to concentrate if I keep thinking about other things.

I haven't seen Onmyōji since his TV appearance. That was something unusual for me since he did say he was my rival. However no one ever knew how to read him anyway. I decided to think about him as less as possible. Sure I needed to be prepared if he attacks me, but how is that possible if he hasn't shown up for 2 weeks. I tried to talk to other criminals but no one knows where he is. I hate to admit it but I'm honestly getting scared. As much as I know him, he could make a move at any possible time. Maybe when I wouldn't expect it. 

A single thought makes my heart stop.

_What if he knows who I am behind my mask?_

No. That can't be true. I'm many things and being uncareful is not one of them but the more I think about it, more worried I am. What if he knows who I am? Is that why he is hiding? Is he making a great plan to destroy me? It seems illogical but then again was he ever logical.

I try to do my math homework but end up drawing weird shapes in the corner of my notebook. I decide to go for a walk before I need to get to E.T. As I'm heading towards the door my mom calls after me.

"Zhenya, where are you going?"

"I'm just going for a quick walk to clear my mind." 

"You forgot your scarf. It's cold outside and I don't want you to get sick" my mom says and wraps a brown scarf around my neck. I recognize the smell of cookies from my grandmother. Out of all scarfs I have, this one is my favorite.

"Oh and I'm already going to sleep. I have a meeting tomorrow morning so I shouldn't be up too late" she adds.

"Okay. thanksfor the scarf, mom. Don't worry I'll be back soon." I call over my shoulder as I head out.

The cold night air welcomes me and I tighten my scarf. It's already November and the weather is getting colder and colder each night. I check the time on my phone.

**9:25 PM**

Okay, a quick walk before I go to my mission. I take a look around me as I'm walking through my town. There are a lot of young couples smiling and enjoying thenselves. Maybe one day when I'm done with this criminal thing, I will be the same. I won't care about E.T., Onmyōji, Grand Prix,... I will live a normal life with a person who will love me.

_Love is for fools._

That's what E.T. always says to me. Don't fall in love it will only hurt you and hold you back from succeeding. Criminals shouldn't be in love. Little does she know that I already love someone. Yuzu. It's so hard not to be in love with him if he is always so nice to me. But what would he think if I would ever tell him about what I'm doing right now? He would probably avoid me for the rest of my life. Or worse report me to the police. 

I go through the park when I suddenly notice a person sitting on a bench. I get closer just to realise it's Yuzu. Without a hat or a scarf, heck he doesn't even have a coat. What on earth is he doing outside in this cold weather?!

"Yuzu?" I try to get a reaction and luckily he looks at me.

"Zhenya? What are you doing here?" he asks with a soft smile.

"I needed to clear my mind so I went for a walk. Why are you here, in this cold weather, without a coat?" I spoke, trying to keep my calm.

"I'm here since 3 PM and it wasn't cold when I came. It's colder now but I don't mind. The cold actually calms me down" he sighs, looks up at the sky and closes his eyes. He's beautiful like this. The street light illuminating his skin with his slightly messy hair falling on his face perfectly and his pink lips formed into a small smile. He opens his eyes and looks at me. I quickly look away in embarrassment.

"Do you like the cold, Zhenya?" he smiles at me again and this time I'm sure I froze for a second.

"It depends. If there's snow and it's cold then I like it. Otherwise I prefer summer. Anyway you should probably get home. Your mom could be worried and I don't want you to catch a cold."

"I like the cold when I feel like I need to clear my head. And my mom isn't home this week. She's on a business trip. "

"You still need to get home" I fight back. He really is challenging his health like this.

"Okay, mom I'll go home" he teases and I roll my eyes.

"Well, that's good. We can go together since we're both going in the same direction" I say and he agrees.

We almost reach my house when I notice that Yuzu started to slow down, eventually stoping.

"Are you okay?" I ask worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, Zhenya. Don't worry, I'm probably just tired. Let's keep going" he insists but I press my hand against his forehead. It was warmer than it should be which meant no good.

"Yuzuru, you have a fever. You can't get home on your own like this" I state.

"Yes...I can" he fights back. He attemps to stand straighter but fails to do so, instead he collaps into my arms. I try to brush my feelings away as I drag him into my house. He keeps on mumbling but I can't understand a single word he says. I carefully walk into my house with Yuzu, making sure that we stay as quiet as we can.

I know that when my mom falls asleep she never wakes up. She is one of the hardest sleepers in the world. When I was younger I would play around with Jerry and she would be peacefully resting on the couch. Once I broke a plate and she didn't even move. I wish I would have that kind off superpower. Still I don't want to be too loud and risk my chances. Why did I even drag Yuzu here in the first place? Okay, the first reason. He is sick and wouldn't be able to walk home on his own. The second reason would probably be the fact I can't carry him far. It's not like he is very heavy but dragging someone who is heavier than you for more than 5 minutes is exhausting. I already felt tired dragging him to my house. I started to realise what I'm doing. I'm bringing home a boy that probably wouldn't want to be here if he was thinking clearly. If my mom would see me right now she would probably think he's drunk which would make things even worse. And the worst thing is that she will find out about him sooner or later. I won't be able to hide it for long.

I hear a sound down the hallway. I freeze, losing my heart beat and my breath. I also feel Yuzu tensing up and holding his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of things to say.  
> 1\. This chapter was kind of inspired by mochiflowers because of Yuzu's illness and I really was torn if I should do Onmyōji/Zhenya interaction or Yuzu/Zhenya  
> 2\. Worlds 2020 have been cancelled because of the coronavirus and I don't really know what to think. I definately think it was the best thing to do to keep skaters safe and healthy but I was so excited to see everyone skate again. This probably means no neon green Seimei anymore :'( But bless Tracy for that video of Yuzu, Jason, Katya and Jun. My heart was so much happier after that video and I really want all the skaters to stay healthy  
> 3\. Because of the coronavirus my school was shut down so I will have more time to write new chapters but I don't know how long I will be home. The situation is honestly becoming crazier every day. In my country people are literally emptying every supermarket so if you want to buy for example flour you can rarely get it.  
> 4\. Away from negativity, I can't wait for Zhenya's new programs. I don't know which one I want to see more! Also the high kick? Zhenya is going to own it. I can't wait for Yuzu's programs too! I really want to see a tango program from him or something similar to LGC but I'm sure that whatever he makes is going to be magical. And make that 4A appear. I will honestly scream when he will land one. Practice or competition, I don't care.
> 
> Stay safe and wash your hands!
> 
> misspotatoland <3


	8. Chapter 8

My mom couldn't possibly be awake right? She said she would go to sleep sooner so why would she be awake?

As the sounds grow louder, my heartbeat fastens. My mom would find out about this one way or another but why right now?

The closer these sounds get the lighter they are. And then I breathe a sigh of relief. It's my dog, Jerry. She tilts her head at me as she sees Yuzuru. However, Yuzu separates from me and kneels infront of Jerry.

"Hi there! Aww you're so cute! I'm Yuzu, what's your name?" he whispers as he pats her head. Luckily Jerry doesn't bark but instead she licks his face. He giggles and the sight is almost too cute to resist. I shake my head back to reality. No, I need take care of him. Playing with dogs can wait. 

"Yuzu, we need to get you to bed. You're sick" I say as I try to lift him up but he protests.

"I want to stay here and play with your puppy" he complains and crosses his arms like a stubborn child. Fine. Then let's do it the hard way. I attacked him from behind and started to tickle him to death. He tried to fight back but failed to do so since Jerry decided to work with me and kept on licking his face. 

"Okay, okay I give up" he exhaled after a few seconds and I let him go. 

He didn't resist when I lifted him up this time. We make it to my bedroom without any difficulties. I close the door quietly and Yuzu collapses into my bed. I cover him with a blanket as his head sinks into my Sailor Moon pillow. I go out of the room to find a washcloth and when I come back I press it to his forehead. 

He shivers because of the contact and opens his eyes. Brown meets brown and for the first time I see how tired he really is. I notice dark circles around his eyes. When was the last time he slept properly?

I gently run my hand through his hair. But then all of a sudden he grabs my hand. Does this bother him? If so, why didn't he say anything?

He pulls me by my hand amd nothing can prepare me for what comes next.

His arms go completely around my waist and he nuzzles his head into my hair. My whole body freezes and I can't fight the dark red blush on my cheeks. His body is warm against mine and it's setting mine on fire. This isn't a normal hug. Of course I hugged Yuzuru before but it was never this intense. Mostly because Yuzuru is a very private person. I mean he has a lot of friends but only a few of them are his close friends. I try to calm down and stabilize my breathing but with every second that passes it gets harder. His voice breaks the silence.

"Thank you, Zhenya. For taking care of me. I don't know what I'd do without you" he mumbles and I feel my body relax. I'm finally able to hug him back. His mind may be a bit reckless right now but he is still a kind person by heart. He wouldn't do anything crazy. At least I hope so.

We stay like this for a few more seconds before I feel his grip on me loosen and a light snore escapes him. He fell asleep. I giggle and carefully lay his head on my pillow. 

And then it hits me. I grab my phone and I feel like I'm about to pass out.

**11:48 PM**

No! I'm late for my mission! E.T. is going to kill me! How could I let this happen?

I check other notifications.

_13 missed calls and 15 unread messages_

I don't need to think twice to know who it is. How could I be so uncareful? Eteri is right, I'm not responsible at all. What am I supposed to do?

If I don't meet Eteri I might as well just die right away. I was never late or missed any missions ever. I'm scared to think what she may do to me. But I can't leave Yuzu alone either. He's sick and someone has to look out for him. What if he wakes up in the middle of the night and goes searching for me? This scenario wouldn't have a good ending as well. 

What should I do?

My mind keeps on racing back and forth. 

After a few minutes I come to a conclusion. "I'm walking into my own death" some sort of a conclusion. I will stay with Yuzu. I will take care of him. I will probably die because of that but okay. 

I change into my pyjamas and change the washcloth. I sit on the ground and study Yuzu's face. He is beyond dreamy. Many people would say he's good looking from afar but he is even more stunning like this. The way his hair is messily spread across his forehead and his mouth is formed into a small smile seriously takes your breath away. His skin is so soft. If I thought that the Yuzuru outside in the cold weather was beautiful, than the sleeping Yuzuru reaches beyond every limit. How can one be so perfect? I look at the time.

**1:11 AM**

Not as late as I thought it would be. Still I can't fight back the feeling of exhaustion. I close my eyes. 

I can't believe I'm ignoring my duties because of a boy.

_Well, you're lucky I love you, Yuzuru Hanyu._

My head sinks into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay one thing I would like to declare.  
> Online school is horrible! I have zero free time therefore I wasn't able to update as much :(  
> However based on the situation right now it's smart to stay at home than go anywhere.  
> I feel like this off season is going to be the worst of them all since all shows are getting cancelled which means no FS content :(  
> But on the bright side ISU is broadcasting Worlds 2018 so at least something to watch if you're bored  
> Also I've always wondered what does Yuzu do for his skin? Like can you drop your skin routine cause my skin needs it. I'm so jealous of his soft skin. I need to know his secrets.
> 
> Stay safe everyone and please stay home!
> 
> misspotatoland <3


	9. Chapter 9

The morning light made its way into my room. I slowly opened my eyes trying to turn my brain on. Then I realised. I wasn't on the floor anymore. I'm 100% sure that I fell asleep on the floor. However, I was magically in my bed now with no signs of Yuzuru. I stood up and started searching around my room for any clues of him. There was nothing. 

Was I just dreaming about everything? No, that can't be true. I started to remember last night. I remembered his arms tightly around my waist and his head buried into my hair. I blushed. No, it couldn't be a dream.

I quickly dressed up and washed my face. With a sigh I left my room to get some breakfast. It was quite early. Well if you consider 10:25 early. But then my heart dropped.

No way. 

There was already breakfast on the table. I walked towards the table to have a closer look. On a plate was an egg omelet with various vegetables. In a cup I found a fruit salad with chia seeds. Next to both dishes stood a glass of orange juice.

But the food wasn't what caught my attention. It was a note. From Yuzuru.

_Hi, Zhenya! Before you get worried, I'm fine. When I woke up this morning I felt much better than last night. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I had caused. It was very foolish of me to go to the park on my own without a coat or anything to keep me warm. That led to me getting sick and you having to take care of me. Thank you for everything and I hope a meal can show my gratitude._

_P.S.: Your dog is very cute._

_Yuzu_

Yuzuru made this? That's so sweet of him but it's not like I did a lot for him. After all I can't just leave him alone if he's sick. He's my friend and friends look out for each other. 

I sat down and ate my meal. It was very good actually! Even if it wasn't much, it was still good. I wonder what other things he can cook. 

I headed back to my room and checked my phone. If I was happy because of Yuzu then you could say that E.T. gave me exact opposite feelings. I received a lot of messages from her. I didn't want to read them because I already predicted what was coming. I didn't need a confirmation that I'm dead.

I started doing my homework. What else am I supposed to do? I managed to stay focused until my phone started ringing.

Seriously? I just want to have some peace and quiet to get everything done, what is so important right now?

I groan and pick up my phone without any interest of checking who's calling me.

"Hello" I answer. Whoever is calling me needs to have a good reason to do so.

"Hi, Zhenya" the familiar voice answers. I get a weird feeling in my stomach. It's Yuzuru.

"Hi, Yuzu. How are you feeling?" 

"A lot better thanks to you. I don't want to bother you, I just want to say that I'm sorry for making you worry. I was just very irresponsible yesterday and I didn't think straight. I can't thank you enough."

"It's okay. Everyone gets sick from time to time, it's not your fault. And I should be the one thanking you. Your breakfast was delicious! But why did you leave just like that?"

"I didn't want bother you, besides I felt a lot better. My house isn't far away from yours so I didn't have problems while walking home. I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay, just next time don't disappear like that. I'm glad you're better now."

"I'm really thankful to you, Zhenya. I need to pay you back."

"You don't need to do that. We're friends and I'm sure you would do the same if I'd get sick."

"Still if you ever need me I'll be there for you, Zhenya."

The way he said that with such sincerity made my heart melt into a puddle. He's such a nice person.

"Same with me. I'll always be there for you, Yuzu. Are you coming to school tommorow since you're sick?"

"I don't know. But you'll see me if I'll come."

"We're in the same class, of course I will see you" I chuckle and he does the same.

"What if I would be invisible?" he joked.

And so our conversation continued. 

We spent hours talking through the phone. We talked about everything. School, anime, video games,... I guess we never had time to talk a lot. Mostly because of the fact that I like him and would start stuttering almost immediately after we would start talking. I found out a lot about him. Apparently he knows how to cook because of his mom. His dad was often away because of work and his mom was working all the time as well so she taught him how to cook. His obsession with earphones was one of the things that stood out the most. How can one person have more than 50 pairs of earphones?

We were talking so long that I hadn't heard my mom coming home. When she saw that I was on my phone, she slowly backed away and left me alone. 

Our conversation ended at around 3 PM because Yuzu had to help his mom.

I didn't even realise that I skipped lunch and I guess my mom didn't want to interupt. I wasn't hungry anyway.

The rest of my day was spent by studying and helping my mom. Everything was going so fast and I felt more anxious with every hour that had passed.

I almost didn't want to go to my mission tonight. E.T. was already mad when I got into that rival thingy so I was pretty sure that she would go insane tonight. But I have to go, I have no choice.

I silently made my way out of the window so I would meet her. The cold air welcomed me and sent shivers down my spine but I didn't mind. It was relaxing. Just like Yuzu said. The cold calms you down. 

When I arrived, there were a lot of other criminals looking at me with wide eyes. It was common that they were looking at me everytime I came but tonight it didn't feel good.

I made my way to the office. I stopped before knocking on the door. 'What did I do to deserve this?' I questioned myself in my mind. I alway knew what comes next in every situation and now I'm not sure what is waiting for me on the other side of the door.

I knock on the door. Nothing. I try again. Still nothing. 

My patience is not very good so I enter into E.T.'s office on my own. It's empty with no sign of her. I carefully look around. There's nothing. 

I check her desk. There's a note. I read it out loud.

"Behind you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm soo sorry for making you wait so long! I just really didn't have enough time to write fanfics, I hope I can make it up to you all.   
> How are you all doing? Are you all safe and healthy? What are you doing during quarentine?   
> Feel free to tell me about how your lives are going, I honestly want to know how you cope with the situation.  
> More chapters coming soon!
> 
> I hope you stay healthy.
> 
> misspotatoland <3


	10. Chapter 10

I don't know when or how but suddenly a fist was making its way to punch me in my stomach. With my fast reflexes I was able to jump to the other side of the room. When I looked up my eyes widened in confusion.

"So, I guess you are ready now, Moonbear. If you skipped your training and missions, then you must be ready to face me" she said with a serious tone.

What did I get myself into?

E.T. is of course a lot older than me but apparently she never lost her form. Her life is dedicated to criminalism and I can't really imagine her doing anything else besides this. Is she really going to make me fight her? Fighting her is something no one ever dared to try and now I was standing infront of her, fully ready to attack.

"Let's move this to the rink" she said.

The rink? Oh, right she probably doesn't want to mess up her office.

When we entered the rink, there was not a single soul there. It was cold and empty. Before I could think any further. She attacked me again, this time she succeeded and knocked me down. I quickly got up on my feet and started attacking her. I tried to kick her in her abdomen but she caught my leg and threw me to the ground. Without hesitation I kicked her feet so she lost balance and fell to the ground as well. I pinned her down l, trying to keep her down for as long as I could. But I couldn't do that for long because she was stronger and she was quick to shove me away from her. As she tried to kick me again, I backed away and stood up to meet her level. I tried to sneak on her back and take her down but it was no use because she practically threw me over her head and on the ground once again.When my back felt the ground I started feeling horrible pain in my back. I gritted my teeth and tried to stay calm but it was bad. E.T. backed away from me.

"Look at you. Is it worth it?" she asked.

I remained silent.

"Is it worth it to skip your training for a boy? Look what it did to you."

I wanted to disagree with her but I knew she was right. I brought this on myself. I should be here and not with-

Wait a second. How did she know about Yuzu?!

"How do you know I was with a boy?" I asked as loud as I could but it came out as a whisper.

"I was missing your presence here so I thought that I should take a short walk to your house. It's been a while since I've been able to see a starry night like that. And what perfect way to end my short trip than to find my 'best' student in her house sleeping peacefully on the floor with her little boyfriend sleeping in her bed. How romantic."

"He is not my boyfriend" was my first response.

"Really? What a shame. But if I'm honest, who would want to date such an unreliable person like you?" 

"It was a mistake-"

"Oh? It didn't seem like a mistake. You would have to explain that to me, **Evgenia** " she spat in my face, her voice low and quiet.

I knew I couldn't lie even if I tried. So I told her the truth.

"You're right. It wasn't a mistake because I don't regret it. I don't regret helping my sick friend who has been by my side since forever. I don't regret taking him to my house. I don't regret that he fell asleep in my embrace. I don't regret watching him sleep peacefully. I don't regret falling asleep next to him. And I don't regret skipping my training and my missions. Do you want to know why? Because I love him."

As soon as my last word left my mouth, I felt pain in my left cheek. She slapped me. She wanted to know the truth so I told her everything. And I got a slap.

"How many times, Moonbear? How many times will it take for you to understand that there is no place for love when you're a criminal? Did you ever think about the consequences?"

I did. Everytime I see Yuzuru I start to think about everything that could go wrong. But I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid to love.

"If I wouldn't think about it then I wouldn't dare to say that I love him" was my simple response.

"Grand Prix is in 7 days. What are you going to do, Moonbear? You can't even take me down, how are you gonna face Onmyōji?"

It was true. If I couldn't beat her, how am I supposed to take him down? 

"I will train harder."

She laughed.

"How? You are already reaching your peak."

"Then what do you suggest?" I was clueless. I wasn't sure what exactly was she talking about.

"I have two options that can save you. A) Bring me Onmyōji."

"And B?"

She stepped closer to me her face so close I could see her wrinkles.

"B) Go to jail." 

My face paled. She couldn't possibly threaten me like that. Her voice broke into my head.

"Make your choice" she smirked. I wanted to wipe off that look on her face so badly. 

With a sigh I made my decision.

"I will bring Onmyōji."

This is the only option I had. I can't go to jail, it's just unimaginable.

"Very good. I give you one hour to do so."

One hour?! This is impossible. No one had seen him for weeks and now I had to find him in an hour?! I bit my tongue to prevent myself from completely cursing out on her.

"E.T., no one had seen him for weeks. One hour is not enough."

"If you think you deserve to be here and not in jail then start searching" she said and left the rink.

I can't give up. I need to find him and get hin here. Easier said than done. Okay, I need a plan. Search every place he had robbed before. I found four places he robbed more than three times so I decided to investigate.

The first one was a house of a rich man that lives on the outskirts of town. A very wealthy man with no wife or children. But his house was guarded nicely and after a few minutes of searching I gave up and moved to the next location. A jewelery store. A very fancy one. For a guy it was almost weird to have great taste for neklaces. They were gorgeous and quite expensive as well. But still no sign of him. Next one was a bank which was surprising since it was supposed to be well 'protected'. Seriously even a 5 year old child could rob it and no one would know. Still, there were no signs of Onmyōji. I was hoping and placing my bets on the last location. A museum. You would think that criminals only care about gold and diamonds, right? No, we are actually very passionate about art and are able to recognize greatness when we see it. And one of the many things Onmyōji likes is art. I checked for Onmyōji everywhere. On the first, second and third floor. I even checked in the bathroom. I started to lose my mind and started researching every corner of the building. He has to be here! There's no other place he robbed as often! 

I started to breathe heavily so I decided to leave the place. I landed on the same rooftop where I met Onmyōji. What a coincidence.

I sat down and tried to calm down. But I couldn't. I had only 15 minutes left and I had no clue where he could be. Dark thoughts started to spin inside my mind.

What will I do? What will E.T. do? Will she really send me to jail? What will my mom do when I won't be home in my bed? What will she do when she will see me in jail? What is she gonna think about me?

I held my head and started to cry heavily. I usually didn't cry a lot. Even when I was little I would sometimes even laugh after I fell. When I broke my wrist I didn't cry. I also didn't cry when I was bullied in school. I was a happy person. But right now it felt like I've been holding my emotions in for way to long. It was like a bomb that was waiting to explode. And it exploded right now. 

It was all Onmyōji's fault. Onmyōji. That bastard that decided to become my rival at the worst possible time. I banged my fist into the ground furiously. If it wasn't for him, I would easily go to Grand Prix robbery and walk out as the greatest criminal in the world. But no, he decided to make this harder and completely ruin my life.

"What's wrong, princess? Sad because your prince left you?" Said a voice behind my back. I knew who it was. I knew damn well who it was.

He made his way towards me and then I lost it. I turned around and attacked him with full force.

He didn't see my attack coming so he only backed away for safety.

"You idiot! How can you say that we're rivals and then disappear into thin air for weeks!? How can you make my life harder than it was before and now decide to magicaly reappear again!? Explain that to me, **Onmyōji**!" I yelled at the best criminal in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm soooo sorry for the late update, school just really tired me out a lot and I still have a lot of assignments to do.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise I will try to be more active now.  
> Also should I create a Twitter account? I mean personally I don't like Twitter a lot because it's very toxic but I would like to give it a go? I don't know, I'll see.  
> I hope you're all doing okay and are safe.
> 
> Bye bye for now
> 
> misspotatoland <3


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy now" He said, trying to calm me down. How could I be calm?!

"I won't take it easy" I spat back while trying to hit him. This time I succeeded and a second later Onmyōji was on the floor, holding his stomach in pain.

"What is wrong with you, woman?" 

"What's wrong with me?! What is wrong with you? Where were you for so long? My life has been hell since your TV appearance."

"Aww, was it because you missed me?" He smirked while standing up.

"If you don't wipe that smug from your face, I will-"

"You will what? You know you can't kill me. It breaks the rules."

He was right. Even if we were criminals, we still weren't allowed to kill anyone. We had some moral laws. Killing someone would send you to jail immediately. Besides I'm pretty sure that a thousand of Onmyōji's companions would come after me.

I went silent.

"As for my absence, I can't tell you why I was gone. I thought you knew that" he continued.

"Of course I know that. However, you're coming with me" I said.

"Oh really? Why?" he asked.

"I have about 10 minutes to take you to my boss or you can say bye bye to your rival right now."

"What are you talking about? What did you do?" he asked visibly confused.

"Let's say I wasn't behaving the way I should and you made things worse."

"You were misbehaving? I like bad girls."

I felt my cheeks flush but I quickly brushed it off.

"That was not my point. You are coming with me" I tried to attack but he was faster, moving away from me.

"How about we make a deal?" 

I couldn't believe this. Does he think this is a joke? My criminal career is on the line and he is trying to negotiate?

"Do you think this is a joke? We are rivals, we can't make an alliance" I stated. What games was he playing?

"We are not making an alliance. I will only help you to keep your job. Besides I can't lose a rival."

"Then what's your genius plan?" I said sarcastically.

"You will tie me up and take me to your boss. If she locks me up, I'll simply escape."

"She didn't tell me what she will do to you. How can you take this so lightly?"

"Everything will be fine. I'm the greatest, remember?"

"Of course"I said, rolling my eyes. How can he think this is some sort of a game?

"Okay, then. Let's go."

I tied him up with a rope. I used some make up to make him look like he was bruised. I was good with make up that's why I wasn't afraid E.T. would suspect anything. I tried to drag him with me but he stopped me.

"Wait. Wouldn't it be weird that you would just take me there with you while I'm conscious?" 

He was right. If I take him there just like that, it would be too obvious that we're working together.

"Do you want me to hit you?" I teased. He let out a small laugh which made my heart skip a beat. What is wrong with me?

"I'm a good actor, I should be fine with just pretending I'm unconscious."

When we arrived to the building, I felt weird burning inside my chest. What if this doesn't work? What if E.T. finds out? That would probably really be the end of me. My hesitation to enter didn't escape Onmyōji. He looked at me with concern in his eyes. One would think he doesn't care about anything but his eyes were telling me a different story.

"What's wrong?" he asked but I stayed silent.

"You are thinking about something. Tell me" he insisted. Part of me wanted to say everything is fine but I knew he could see through me. I hate it. I hate how he can read minds of every person.

"What if this doesn't work? I know my boss and she could ruin our lives completely."

He took a step closer to me and lifted my chin so our eyes could meet. They were as brown as the first time I'd seen them closely on that cursed rooftop. 

"Look, whatever happens, we can do this. But the last thing I want from you is to start thinking about failure. The same second you will think of that, our plan will fail. You must believe in me."

"I don't know should I believe you" I teased, breaking our eye contact.

"Probably not," he chuckled before he continued, "but tonight you have to."

I looked back and gave him a simple nod. Then his body went limp, pretending to be unconcious. With a small sigh I entered. I would lie if I were to say that there wasn't a single person looking. No, actually everyone stopped just to look at me. I ignored their faces because I had only one thing in mind. E.T. I kicked the door open, since I couldn't really open it politely with my hands carrying Onmyōji. My 'polite' entrance even made E.T. flinch. Wow, I didn't know she could get startled. She looked up with a slightly surprised look on her face. 

"You're back" she said, her eyes scanning the figure I was carrying. 

"I am. And I brought your prize."

I threw Onmyōji on the ground and I was thankful he didn't flinch. To be honest, I did feel kinda bad for doing that. But he was a great actor so I didn't worry too much. E.T. then took a closer look on his appearance. The room was silent for 2 good minutes before she finally looked back at me. She still didn't say anything and I had to be the one to break the silence.

"Well, say something" I said.

She kept looking at me for about 10 seconds before she spoke.

"I must say, Moonbear. You sure know how to surprise someone. How long did it take for you to find him and to beat him?" she asked.

I can't tell her the truth. She would never believe me if I would say I beat Onmyōji in less than 10 minutes.

"I found him quite fast. Believe it or not. He was robbing a house, just minding his own business. I tried to surprise him but it didn't work. We spent long minutes fighting before I smacked his head with a stick. And now he's like this" I explained.

"So how long did you fight?"

"Half an hour."

She went silent. I still didn't know what she was planning to do with him. Keep him here until Grand Prix? She probably couldn't do that. People would start searching for Onmyōji. 

"S.D.!" she shouted through the door and in the next second he was there.

"Yes, boss?" 

"Take them to a cell" she said.

"What?!" I practically screamed. Why am I going there as well? Does she know that we are working together? Did our plan fail?

"Don't worry, you'll just be there until he wakes up. We mustn't let our guest without company. Besides, wouldn't that be a nice way to get to know each other?" she smiled sarcastically. 

I wanted to curse on her so badly but I would blow my cover so I decided to shoot angry glares at her. 

"Fine" I murmured.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time I have nothing special to say in my notes. Probably because there isn't a lot of FS content😅 However, you probably already know about it but still follow Zhenya's second IG account @medoart2020 on which she draws skaters, anime characters, etc. Also if you haven't yet watch 4CC footage that came out not long ago in which you can see Men's SP draw and cooling down with TCC boys. Maybe I do have something to say😂 I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Byeeee
> 
> misspotatoland <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, misspotatoland here!  
> This is my first story that I posted online.  
> I started writing because I have a boring life :)  
> If I made any mistakes I apologize.  
> Long story short Yuzuru and Evgenia are my favourite skaters in figure skating and I hope they both achieve everything they want in life.  
> I will try to update every week.  
> I hope you like my story <3


End file.
